Una vida: un solo destino?
by whitest angel
Summary: Una historia diferente, un mundo donde los drows y los elfos no se odian, solo recelan los unos de los otros. Una drow solitaria con nombre masculino. Pesadillas, noches en vela. ¿Por que? pasen y lo veran :P
1. Georan

Ya veis, no solo escribo oneshots, ni solo historias de HP, sino un poco de todo

Ya ni recordaba el número de veces que la gente le había preguntado acerca del porqué de su nombre. Ella jamás contestaba, como si fuese lo más normal que llevara un nombre de varón.

La verdad es que no le importaba. En el grupo nadie le preguntaba por su nombre verdadero, ya no. Nadie sabía lo que le había pasado, y ahora muy pocos recordaban al verla a aquella chiquilla esmirriada que había salido de las profundidades del Valle de la Sangre. Apenas manteniéndose en pie, la pequeña drow estaba esgrimiendo una daga llena de sangre, igual que sus pobres ropajes. Estaba ilesa, y sin embargo no decía mas que la misma palabra, como un cántico: "Georan".

Días después, había caído en el mutismo. Apenas comía, obligándose a tragar lo mínimo para poder sobrevivir. Sus ojos amatista estaban apagados, solo mostrando un leve despertar a la hora del entrenamiento. Nunca se quejaba, aunque las heridas fuesen graves, y siempre le quedaban fuerzas para explorar.

Ahora ya nadie recordaba esos días. Ella, por otro lado, intentaba olvidarlos. En el grupo había encontrado lo más parecido a una familia, aunque se mostraba reservada en el trato con los demás. Se podía defender en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque siempre había evitado pelear. Eran tiempos difíciles, y muchos grupos luchaban entre si. Ella siempre se quedaba al margen, prefería no tener que llegar a defenderse. A ella lo que mejor se le daba era la magia. Podía sentir las corrientes mágicas a su alrededor y utilizarlas en su propio beneficio. Últimamente, su entrenamiento se basaba cada vez más en ello. Había aprendido que algunas personas sabían más que otras sobre como crear objetos capaces de ayudarla en esa labor. Se sentía en deuda con los demás, y más de una vez había ido de avanzadilla valiéndose de sus habilidades y su comprensión de la magia para descubrir caminos en nuevas regiones y discernir los posibles peligros que encontrarían.

Hoy era oscuro, había hecho un alto al lado de un bosque, y sabía que debería dormirse, aunque fuese lo último que deseaba. Una vez más se decidió tumbar algo alejada del grupo, apoyada en el tronco de un anciano cedro, intentando no molestar a sus compañeros con sus pesadillas. Apenas se apoyó cuando los recuerdos la envolvieron, como cada noche. Podía sentir el fétido aliento de la bestia gruñendo a sus espaldas. A su lado jadeaba de nuevo el pequeño drow que levaba millas intentando trabajosamente mantener su ritmo. No miraban atrás, no hacía falta, solo deseaban salir de ese infierno rocoso lo antes posible. Una vez más, vio lentamente la raíz del árbol medio seco levantándose en el camino, haciendo que ambos tropezaran y acabaran dando tumbos sobre el duro suelo. Con la vista borrosa, vio el pelaje anaranjado del animal saltando y desgarrando la carne de su acompañante. El sonido de la carne despedazada se le clavaba en el cerebro. Volvía a sentir el cuerpo ingrávido, sin poder controlarlo, se abalanzó sobre la bestia que había dejado de prestarle atención. Una vez agarrada en su espalda, le clavó la daga una y otra vez, frenéticamente, sin importarle adónde. Sólo paró cuando notó que el cuerpo había dejado de forcejear debajo suya. En el suelo, el pequeño drow luchaba por respirar mientras con la mirada le estaba implorando que acabase con su sufrimiento. Las lágrimas emborronaron su visión cuando la daga, la misma daga que le había salvado la vida, se hundió en el corazón de Georan, el último miembro que le quedaba de su familia. Una vez más, oyó el agradecimiento contenido en el último aliento de su hermano.

Se despertó aullando, con la cara bañada n lagrimas. Cada noche pasaba por el mismo calvario. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que pagar por un pecado que ella no cometió¿Acaso ese tormento no iba a acabar jamás?

Intentó hacer desvanecer la expresión de dolor cuando notó que a su lado, de pie, estaba Ahemera. Quizás, de todos los miembros del grupo, era la persona con la que se sentía más cómoda. No sabía por que, ya que una era drow, y la otra, elfa.

—Te oí moverte. No puedo dormir esta noche. ¿Me acompañas a explorar un rato?

Ni una referencia a lo que acababa de contempla, ninguna pregunta, nada. Simplemente el silencio que necesitaba. Aún algo recelosa, aceptó la mano que le era tendida. Iba a ser una noche algo más llevadera.

--------------------------------

Pss, una historia de elfos y drows, en la que estas razas, por extraño que parezca, no se odian, no del todo, simplemente, recelan la una de la otra. Espero que os guste, en una historia de 4 partes, la ultima aun por escribir, asi que aquí estoy


	2. Illhyasir

Las lágrimas empañaban su mirada. ¡No se lo podía creer! Se había tenido que ausentar un par de horas y al volver se encontró con una imagen que nadie, jamás, desearía encontrar. A su alrededor, el silencio se rompía apenas con el crepitar del fuego y el crujido de las vigas de madera que deberían soportar las casas. No había lamentos, ni llantos, solo un silencio mortal apenas roto por el aullido que ella misma profirió al ver su aldea destruida. Como sanadora, tuvo que entrar en el corazón del bosque para recolectar unas hierbas que le hacían falta, y que estaban en plena floración. El olor a humo y el comportamiento de los animales salvajes la alertó del peligro, y, valiéndose de lo que había aprendido años antes y de los atajos que sólo ella conocía, volvió todo lo rápido que pudo. Pero, aun así, llegó demasiado tarde.

Con la mirada perdida, abrazaba los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo delante suya, mientras su mente estaba atrapada en los recuerdos. Oía de nuevo las risas de dos hermanos, niño y niña, los dos rubios de ojos verde-oscuro y la tez morena, jugando en el polvo bajo la mirada del padre de los dos, una versión adulta de chico, pero con la piel mucho más clara. Pero el tiempo no volvería atrás. Ahora los tres estaban tendidos en el suelo, manchados de sangre, con los ojos mirando hacia el infinito. Los cadáveres mutilados de los demás aldeanos daban testimonio del cruel ataque.

Abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, pensó en lo que debería haber pasado. No era un ataque al azar, tenía información de un grupo de orcos que iban atacando los poblados de la región. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que llegaran allí, aunque el pueblo estuviera escondido en el bosque. Pero hasta ese momento no habían sido tan despiadados. Sus ataques eran rápidos, como si tantearan el terreno, como si estuvieran…cazando. ¡Así que era eso¡La estaban buscando! Y esta solamente era una señal de que no pararían. Ya habían encontrado un indicio de donde estaba, y ahora la perseguirían.

Atrás quedaba el tiempo en el que se había hecho llamar Georan. Ese nombre lo llevaba su hijo, ahora muerto. Había abandonado el grupo cuando ya no le quedaba más por aprender de ellos. Dejo atrás el nombre, aprendió a perdonar, primero a los demás, y después a si misma. Ahora la llamaban Illhyasir, que en la lengua de los antiguos drow significaba "vida renovada".

A su alrededor, las llamas comenzaron a apagarse. Se estaba haciendo oscuro, pero ella no lo notaba, como tampoco notaba el frío que comenzaba a helarle los huesos. En sus ojos amatista habían aparecido dos espirales oscuras que parecían absorber todo el dolor de la escena que la rodeaba. Lentamente, las espirales comenzaron a girar, manteniendo un ritmo perezoso, mientras la drow se levantaba. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de las mismas tinieblas que formaban las espirales, haciendo que la oscuridad creciera en su interior.

Sin ni siquiera haber musitado una palabra, en su mano apareció el último regalo que el grupo le había hecho. Se trataba de una vara de maderaoscura con incrustaciones de plata liquida. Su extremo superior estaba tallado de tal manera que una espiral rodeaba un centro de poder formado por una gema llamada "piedra lunar". Esta gema había cambiado varias veces de color, y se decía que variaba según los sentimientos de su portador. Cuando dejo el grupo era de color rojo oscuro, cambiando hasta un azul puro que permaneció invariable una vez que ella se asentó en el poblado. Sin embargo ahora era negra, emanando la misma oscuridad que se veía en los ojos de la drow.

Con un simple movimiento, hizo que desaparecieran todos los cuerpos de su alrededor, volatilizándolos. Y, lentamente, se encaminó hacia el sol poniente, con el paso firme y decidido, sin que, en ningún momento, volviera la vista atrás. Ya había visto bastante. Ahora sólo quedaba un camino por recorrer. Ya bastaba de huir del destino que le habían impuesto.

--------------------------------

Bueno, os regalo ya el segundo capi, tardare mas o menos una semana en poner el tercero. No os alarmeis, es que tengo examanes dentro de poco

Gracias por la lectura


End file.
